Two
by sinemoras09
Summary: The difference between two loves. Karl/Diva, Saya/Haji. Angst.


.

.

She drags him into the hallway, throws him against the ground and kicks him in the stomach. "Please," Karl says. Begs, as if he has the right. "Diva-"

But she silences him with one well-timed strike, fist whacking hard into Karl's windpipe. Karl reaches out for her, but she pulls her hand away.

"Pathetic," Diva says. "You're _pathetic_."

And he curls up into himself, his erection throbbing shamefully against the hardwood floor.

xXx

.

_"What are you doing?" Haji says, but Saya is pulling him into the bedroom, eyes smiling and pushing the door closed with the heel of her foot. The door closes with a soft click, and all at once Saya's crushed up against Haji's shirtfront, small hands lying flat on his chest and sliding their way up inside the fabric of his coat._

_"Your friends are outside," Haji says, but her mouth is against his ear and his eyes fall closed when he feels her lips brushing against his neck, the palm of her left hand sliding into the waistband of his pants. "Saya-"_

_But his voice is breathy in his ears and he feels Saya grin against him, and he lets out a shuddery breath as she shifts position, grinding her core against his hardness and catching the skin of his neck with her teeth. It hurt him when she refused to feed before, the feeling of rejection like a weight on his chest, but now she feeds on him freely; it is the physical proof of Saya's trust and love._

xXx

.

In the bedroom, Diva fucks him in the dark. She's brutal, slamming him against the head of the bed and driving him into the mattress. He feels her teeth tear into the tender flesh of his neck, and it hurts. It hurts him but he doesn't want it to stop, doesn't want to miss the ragged, harsh sounds of her panting against him, the warmth of her skin and the wet, desperate sounds of her pistoning herself on him. He feels her nails digging into the skin of his bicep, but already the wounds are beginning to heal.

This is what love feels like; the feel of her face pressed desperately against his neck, and her mouth open in a silent moan.

xXx

.

_"Haji," Saya says, and he slides up inside her, one measured stroke as he cradles her face in his hands. This is what love feels like, the soft, open-mouthed kisses as he thrusts up into her, eyelids fluttering and her breath coming in taut, short bursts. His eyes go blind with tenderness as he makes love to her, nuzzling his face against her cheeks and neck before kissing her again, relishing the feel of her against his body, the way she rises up and takes him into her arms. _

xXx

.

Somewhere, between the smacks and the bites and the harsh, brutal thrust of her body grinding against his, Diva stops hitting him, and pretty soon she's concentrated on the place where their bodies are connected, just Diva and Karl and the furtive silence of the room. When Diva comes, it's something beautiful, mouth half-open with a hoarse, shuddered cry before she drops her weight onto his chest, exhausted. He's still hard when she pulls herself off him, but he doesn't mind; the fact that Diva chooses him at all is enough. He nudges his head against the space between her neck and shoulder, and he's rewarded when she turns and begins the slow drag of her tongue against his jugular.

"Ne, Karl," she says, breathes into his neck and the back of his shoulders there. "What are we doing, anyway?"

The question confuses him; he pulls back slightly, searching her eyes.

"Making love," Karl says, and Diva starts to laugh, blue eyes cruel and amused and her laughter rolling out of her like fog.

xXx

.

_Their heads share the same pillow as they lie in bed, Saya's body propped up at oblique angles against Haji's chest. She squirms and cuddles into a better position, and Haji presses an unguarded kiss into her hair._

_"Haji?"_

_"Yes, Saya?"_

_She yawns sleepily against him, arms and legs draping luxuriously over his waist. "I love you," Saya says, and Haji smiles again. "Stay with me until I fall asleep?"_

_"Of course," Haji murmurs, and he closes his eyes_

xXx

.

This is not the first time she's hurt him. Diva stands at the foot of the bed, her revulsion for him clearly on her face. "I'm bored," Diva says, and she sweeps on her clothes, her dress and shawl with a single flourish. "Perhaps my Solomon will let me feed...I could go for a good drink." She looks at him but Karl says nothing. He does not offer her the gash on his arm, which is fresh and still weeping blood.

In the bathroom, Karl silently stares at his reflection in the mirror; his face is gaunt and his eyes are bruised, and the cut across his chest seems to leave an ugly scar. But it doesn't; it is just a trick of the light, as if his heartache had manifested on his chest, while the pain of his solitude burns at the back of his throat.

"I think you'd better leave," Diva says. And Karl picks up his things and softly closes the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: for some reason I got the urge to write compare/contrast fic of these two pairings getting it on :x gaa.  
><strong>


End file.
